vanguard_sandbox_kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Käpt'n Hook
|JaSync2 = Naoya Uchida |JaSync2n = |DeSync = |BerichtKH= Der Pirat, der es Peter Pan heimzahlen will, dass ihm das Krokodil eine Hand abgebissen hat. Er hat sich mit Malefiz und den Herzlosen verbündet, aber zum Schluss wurde er von dem Krokodil über alle Weltmeere gejagt. |BerichtCOM= Reisechronik Ein Pirat, der einen Groll gegen Peter Pan hegt. Hook entführte Wendy, um Peter aus der Reserve zu locken. Der normalerweise stolze Hook bekommt es mit der Angst zu tun, sobald er das Krokodil erblickt, das ihm die Hand abgebissen hat. D-Bericht Ein Pirat aus Nimmerland. Hook erschien Riku als Symbol für die unauslöschliche Finsternis in seinem Herzen. |BerichtBBS= Ein Piratenkapitän in Nimmerland und Peter Pans Erzfeind. Ständig wird er von Peter Pan ausgetrickst und wartet auf die Chance, es ihm endlich heimzuzahlen. Er führt Terra hinters Licht und lässt von ihm seinen Schatz bewachen, doch seine Lügen fliegen auf und Peter Pan stibitzt den Schatz. Er will sich den Schatz, den ihm Peter Pan abgeluchst hat, wiederholen, doch scheitert daran. Er tritt stets sehr großspurig auf, doch kaum ist das Krokodil in der Nähe, nimmt er panisch Reißaus. |BerichtUX = Peter Pan (1953) A pirate captain who works with the Heartless to get revenge on the one who stole his left hand. }} Käpt'n Hook ist der Antagonist aus der Welt Nimmerland und erschien in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories und in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days als der Gegenspieler von Peter Pan. Er hat eine riesige Angst vor dem Krokodil, da dieses ihm bereits seine linke Hand nahm. Aussehen Kapitän Hook ist ein dünner Mann mit schwarzem lockigem Schulterlangem Haar, dass ihm über seine Schultern reicht. Er hat eine angespannte große Nase, einen dünnen schwarzen Schnurrbart, der sich an beiden Enden seitlich erstreckt und ein großes Kinn. Er trägt ein weißes mit Rüschen besticktes Hemd unter seinem roten Mantel, welcher mit einem goldenem Innenfutter und kastanienbraunen Manschetten bestückt ist. Jeder dieser Manschetten hat zwei gelbe Knöpfe. Er trägt auch ein orangefarbene Feldbinde über seine rechte Schulter, an der seine Schwertscheide an seiner linken Hüfte befestigt ist. Hook trägt kastanienbraune Hosen und weiße Kniestrümpfe, sowie schwarze Schuhe die mit einer rosafarbene Schnalle dekoriert sind. Die Zungen seiner Schuhe sind enorm und reichen bis zu seinen Schienbeinen hoch. Er trägt einen großen, braunen Hut mit einer riesigen blauweißen Feder. Er führt mit der rechten Hand ein Rapier mit goldfarbenen Handschutz als Waffe. An seinem linken Arm ist eine Hakenprothese als Ersatz für seine verloren gegangene Hand befestigt. Persönlichkeit Kapitän Hook ist im Bezug auf sein Äußeres sehr Eitel eingestellt, was man bei ihm an seiner sehr gepflegten Kleidung sieht und er ist sehr arrogant und voll von sich selbst überzeugt und wird schnell wütend, wenn ihn jemand beleidigt. Er hegt einen Groll gegen Peter Pan, da er ihn für den Verlust seiner linken Hand verantwortlich macht, die von einem Krokodil gefressen wurde. Er ist feige und manchmal wirkt er wie ein Weichei, vor allem, wenn er den Klang des Weckers, der sich im Inneren des Krokodils befindet, kommen hört. Er ist aber auch ein exzellenter Schwertkämpfer und ein Bomben Experte, was ihn zu einer ziemlichen Herausforderung für Sora und Ventus macht, wenn sie gegen ihn kämpfen. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' ''Kingdom Hearts'' Zehn Jahre später ist Käpt'n Hook dem Bündnis von Malefiz beigetreten um mit der Hilfe der Herzlosen seinen Erzfeind Peter Pan endlich zu besiegen. Sein Schiff wird als Transport für Riku nach Hollow Bastion verwendet. Als Sora, Donald und Goofy auf seinem Schiff, der Jolly Roger, ankommen, fallen sie durch eine Falltür und geraten dadurch in seine Gefangenschaft. Nachdem sie es schaffen sich und Peter Pan zu befreien und mit Peter ein Team bilden, befreien sie zuerst Wendy, die von Hook auf dem Schiff gefangen gehalten wird und es kommt zum Kampf mit dem Piratenkapitän, der damit endet, dass sie Hook besiegen und ihn von seinem eigenen Schiff ins Meer stoßen. Als Hook im Wasser landet, ist er somit dem Krokodil ausgesetzt ist, dass sofort Jagd auf ihn macht. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Hook erscheint als eine Einbildung von Soras Erinnerungen. Als er die "blinden Passagiere" auf seinem Schiff trifft, enthüllt Hook, dass er Wendy gefangen genommen hat und sie als Köder benutzt, um Peter Pan in eine Falle zu locken, welche zu seinem Untergang führen soll. Peter Pan kommt jedoch rechtzeitig an und rettet Wendy. Hook fällt fast ins Meer, als er dem Helden nachläuft, aber er kann sich gerade noch rechtzeitig festhalten. Hook gerät in Rage und kämpft wütend gegen Sora. Hook erscheint auch in Rikus Erinnerungen der Welten als ein Beweis der unauslöschlichen Dunkelheit in ihm. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Käpt'n Hook ist in den Besitz mehrerer Karten gelangt, die ihm angeblich den Weg zu vergrabenen Schätzen im Nimmerland weisen sollen. Zusammen mit Smee begibt er sich auf die verschiedenen kleineren Inseln und lässt ihn an den angewiesenen Stellen nach dem jeweiligen Schatz graben. Doch anstatt auf Schätze treffen sie immer nur auf Herzlose, die von Hook's Gier angelockt wurden. Geplant wurde dies von Kater Karlo der die Karten selbst gezeichnet und dem Käpt'n untergeschoben hat um so seine Aufstellung einer Herzlosenarmee für Malefiz anzutreiben. Mit jeder weiteren wegfallenden Schatztruhe ist Hook sich sicherer, dass in der nächsten Truhe sich der von ihm erhoffte Schatz befindet, was auch seine Gier wachsen lässt. Bei der letzten Truhe ist sie so groß, dass ein ebenso großer Herzloser heraufbeschworen wird. Hook und Smee fliehen auf ihrem Ruderboot zur Jolly Roger, während Roxas sich um den Herrscher des Himmels kümmert. Als dieser besiegt ist, muss Hook vom Ruderboot aus schockiert mit ansehen, wie das Monstrum auf sein Schiff stürzt und dieses daraufhin im Meer versinkt. Fähigkeiten :Siehe Hauptartikel: Käpt'n Hook (Endgegner) Obwohl Käpt'n Hook über keine magischen Fähigkeiten verfügt und nicht mal wie andere Bösewichte, die Macht der Dunkelheit einsetzt, ist er trotzdem nicht zu unterschätzen. So zeigt es sich im Kampf, dass er kein Amateur mit dem Degen ist. In einem Kampf, umkreist er zuerst seinen Gegner und er wartet auf eine günstige Gelegenheit um zuzuschlagen. Ist dieser Moment gekommen, so macht er einen schnellen Ausfallschritt und greift mit einer fließenden Handbewegung an. Passiert es aber, dass er in die Enge getrieben wird, fuchtelt er wild um sich herum, um so seinen Gegner zu treffen oder ihn auf Distanz zu halten. Und selbst wenn sein Gegner Gleiter einsetzt und über ihm schwebt, versucht er ihn mit einem Sprung nach oben, mit seiner Waffe zu treffen. Sollte sich zwischen ihm und seinem Gegner, ein größerer Abstand befinden, so wirft er als Geschenke verkleidete Bomben auf seinem Gegner, um ihn so viel Schaden wie möglich zuzufügen. Seit er bei einem Kampf mit Peter Pan seine linke Hand verloren hat, scheint er trotz diesem kleinen Handicap, sich gut mit seiner Prothese, einem Haken, arrangiert zu haben. So greift er seine Gegner auch mal schnell und überraschend mit seinem Haken an, um einen so unvorbereiteten Gegner noch mehr Schaden zuzufügen. Weblinks Kategorie:Bösewichte